


reservations

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Mol Weasley awaits her sorting under the large and heavy shadow of the family she loves.





	reservations

Molly shivers as she awaits her sorting. So many cousins have come before her. She wonders if people will laugh when they see _another_ Weasley or worse if they will ignore her altogether and presume she will go in Gryffindor and so is not interesting. Unsure of which would be worse she tries to blend into the crowd as she is led into the hall. For as long as her father's family has sorted in one house her mother's had sorted into another. But she doesn't want to be her dad. Or her mum. Just Mol will do her fine.


End file.
